


Sweet Superiority

by Artemis_Dreamer



Series: Squishy MegOp [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Fat Robots, Fluff, Food/Feeding Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer
Summary: "You should have known better than to challenge me again, Prime. This brings the score to seventeen-two, in my favor."---In which Megatron and Optimus compete over nonsense. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a work of fetish fiction, involving unhealthy eating, belly stuffing and implied weight gain.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.

Lord Megatron had never been an affectionate mech, and he still wasn't - with the sole exception of his conjunx. 

His chubby little conjunx, who looked impossibly adorable with chocolate frosting smeared on his faceplates, sprawled tiredly across the sofa with one servo massaging his bloated stomach. 

The warlord bit down on another cupcake. He'd eaten more than a dozen over the course of the evening, and yet each one was as impossibly delicious as the last. Moist fresh-baked sponge, achingly sweet frosting, and rich cream filling. 

Optimus Prime groaned almost mournfully at the sight. Smirking, Megatron reached over to rub his lover's distended chassis with a comforting servo.

"You should have known better than to challenge me again, Prime. This brings the score to seventeen-two, in my favor." 

The war may have been over, but even as sparkbound lovers, the two mechs were still fierce rivals. Couple that with the Prime's dogged persistence, and you got this.

This, of course, being the nineteenth time that Optimus had challenged his conjunx with the consumption of cupcakes, and the seventeenth time that he had lost.

"The odds may not be in my favor, but that isn't a reason to give up." Optimus insisted stubbornly, voice pained. 

Megatron rolled his optics, the rest of the cupcake disappearing into his mouth. Chocolate sponge, chocolate frosting, and chocolate cream filling, topped with chocolate chip sprinkles. Absolute heaven for his sweet tooth. 

Technically, he'd won three cupcakes ago, when Prime had collapsed dramatically into the sofa cushions groaning that "Unicron himself couldn't force me to take another bite." Technically didn't matter - Megatron intended to enjoy himself.

"Perseverance in the face of such overwhelming odds is as foolish as it is futile." Megatron retorted, licking some stray frosting from his servo before reaching for the last cupcake. 

His plating was tight around his bulging protoform, almost painfully so, but he wasn't properly full yet. He wouldn't be until he had not only bested, but had downright humiliated the Prime. 

Three bites was all it took to devour the last cupcake, three bites that the warlord did his best to savour. He would have to congratulate Shockwave - this was the scientist's most delicious batch yet. 

Finally done, Megatron allowed himself to sink back into the cushions alongside his conjunx, content in his fullness. The frustrated expression on the Prime's faceplates was another treat to be savored. 

"If I didn't see it with my own optics, I would swear you were cheating." Optimus tried his best not to pout. 

That infuriating smirk returned in an instant. "Cheating? Honestly Prime, I'm nearly twice your size. Your logic circuits must need examining."

That was a definite exaggeration - Megatron's girth was greater, but not by much. However, he certainly ate like a mech twice the Prime's size. His appetite was quite nearly insatiable. Even now, after fourteen sinfully rich cupcakes, he knew he could still eat more. It would hurt, certainly, but it would be slag well worth it to see the look on his conjunx's face.

The smirk broadened. "Are there still any energon-chip cookies left, or did my greedy little Prime already finish them all?" Megatron teased.

"You can't be serious," Optimus groaned incredulously, clutching his stomach. The mere thought of eating was enough to send fresh waves of pain through his distended protoform.

"Oh, but I am." Megatron moved as if to heave his bulk from the couch. The cookies had been made for him by Soundwave, and the warlord knew that his Third's baking tasted even sweeter than victory itself. 

Optimus wasn't having it. With a huff of exertion, the Prime shifted his own bulk until he lay halfway on top of Megatron, effectively preventing the warlord from moving.

Megatron sighed with amused frustration. Jealously was among Optimus Prime's many sins - sins which he could successfully hide from everymech else, but which were clear as day to the warlord.

Luckily for the Prime, Megatron's overfed state inclined him to be merciful - he decided not to merely have his own way and shove Optimus to the floor. Instead, the warlord looped his arms possessively around his conjunx's chassis, massaging that painfully bloated stomach with gentle servos. 

His arms could no longer fully encircle the Prime's girth, which was somewhat worrying. Optimus was catching up to Megatron's size quite quickly, no matter how much they both tried to deny it. Clearly, the warlord mused, he would need to eat even more if he wanted to remain superior to Prime.

"My jealous little Prime," Megatron purred, continuing his massage. Optimus moaned with relief, a sound that sent charge coursing through the warlord's frame. He knew exactly how to reduce Optimus to putty in his servos, and it was as amusing as it was gratifying.

"My jealous, greedy little Prime." Another moan, his conjunx positively melting against the warlord's plating. Optimus was his and his alone, and that was sweeter than any cupcake in the universe. For now.

There had better be some cookies left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on the reader requests I've received. Don't worry, my upcoming Squishy fics will feature an irritated Starscream and some diet-related punishment.
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
